personafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darien Matou
*'WARNING: '''This article contains severe and full frontal spoilers for the plot and events of Persona Trihexa. *'NOTE: You may be looking for this characters alternate identity, Troy Chambers. 'Darien Matou '''is the main protagonist of Persona Trihexa. A young man who is just 15 years of age, he is a foreign exchange student who was sent to the region of Kangoku Japan largely against his own will, his deportation serving as a punishment for his involvement and role in the mysterious affair known only as the Horizon Event, hailing from the warm island nation of Australia. As a new student at Kamishido Academy. Due to the severe physical and psychological trauma he suffered when the first Horizon Gate was opened, dariens mind, characteristics, and innate personality was largely shut down and buried within the depths of his psyche. Instead, he adopted the identity of his half-twin brother, Troy Chambers, an odd phenomenon which had him convinced that he was in fact the young man and not himself, a behavior characteristic which also caused him to develop severe Amnesiac tendencies and a smouldering hatred for "Him", referring to his original identity as darien matou which he refuses to acknowledge as troy. Appearance General Appearance As Troy Chambers As Darien Matou Personality General Personality Dariens mind, personality, and characteristics have been severely warped and stretched out of proportion. He has developed a number of mental disorders as a result of being exposed to numerous deeply traumatic events, which specifically transpired during the horizon event, having acquired mental defects such as severe amnesia and borderlne schizophrenic behavior at times. By far, the most noteworthy aspect of dariens personality is that for more than half of the games events, he appropriates and promotes himself as Troy Chambers, his deceased half-twin brother whose death he witness transpire right before his eyes. Darien's psychology is severely warped. For much of the plot, he is completely and totally convinced beyond any shadow of a doubt that he is in fact, Troy Chambers, and in turn, convinces the various friends and social links in the region of kangoku, and even the player themselves that he is Troy as well, on their first runthrough. The player in question is largely unaware that darien is anyone else but troy chambers, and it is only revealed little over halfway through the game that troy is a relative who has long passed away, and that dariens mind is just using the likeness of his brother as a method of escaping reality and preserving his own mental wellbeing in the process, a defense mechanism to shield darien from the grim reality of his brothers death, an event which he blames himself for to the point of totally despising his existence as darien matou. Darien is terrified of facing reality, he's scared of what he might find. It is because of this that he has retreated within himself in order to escape the blame and shame of essentially being the one who is responsible for killing his brother,. At his core he is an extremely guilt-ridden individual who doesn't want to live his life under the identity of darien matou any more. He always admired his half brother, even despite the fact that they weren't considered equals, and in spite of the difference between himself and his half twin, darien always considered troy somebody that he wanted to aspire towards being like. Darien believes that he lacks many of the important characteristics which troy has, considering himself greatly inferior and worth next to nothing when compared to troy. As Troy Chambers Darien first assumed the identity, behavior, history, and personality of his brother after waking up from a coma that lasted several months in the hospital. Since then, he fully believes and promotes himself as troy chambers. Due to the severe mental and psychological damage suffered during the horizon event, darien, as troy, has been rendered stricken with a number of mental illnesses and conditions, the most prevalent of which being an intense case of amnesia. He doesn't recall much, if anything about his past, and many of his memories are fabricated to either convince himself that he is troy or to escape further from reality. Dariens version of Troy Chambers is much like the original, so much so that he has forgotten how to perform many of his own skills and abilities due to the fact that the real troy had no idea how to perform many of the things which darien knew how. Dariens troy persona also possesses an immense hatred and disdain for the individual which he only ever identifies as "him" -- referring to his original personality, darien matou. Throughout the course of the game, dariens troy identity becomes strained and pushed further and further, till eventually darien has no choice but to acknowledge his true self and come back to reality. As Darien Matou Due to extended torment and conflict against the treasured children, the stress of solving the mystery of the mysterious virus, and the final nail in the coffin, in which shadim reveals that he is supposedly the one and the same person as Darien, the guise of troy chambers is forced to shatter and reveal the underlying memories and characteristics of dariens original identity. Upon returning to darien matou, he is observed as generally being an extremely unstable, primal, and even violent individual who is in a dangerous and complete state of denial. He is largely depressed, catatonic, bitter and is even tempted to do evil. The personalities of darien and his version of troy spiral out of control and seem to conflict, warring against one another for the control of his body, his condition seemingly growing worse as the game continues to progress, as he comes dangerously close to a state of complete insanity. As the player progresses the story, the power of friendship and support of a family which darien never had remedies his denial and unstable condition, and eventually, darien accepts who he is, but also accepts that his false version of troy is also a part of him, allowing the two identities to come into a state of harmonic unison with one another, and soon enough, darien finally accepts reality and the responsibility of losing his brother, reforming him in the process. Relationships Known Family 'Troy Chambers: Known Allies Ryuya Hashimoto: Taison Tajima: Naomi Osawa: Known Enemies Shadim: Yetzirah: Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Persona Powers Baphomet: Possessions Gameplay Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Persona User